Welcome To The Dark Carnival
by PrincessKankriVantas
Summary: One was a high blood, the other a mutant. There little blackrom wasnt accepted. He dominated. He injured myself. He may even kill me some day. The thing is...there is nothing I can do but submit to this ring master and the dark world he lives in. "Trigger warning for violence,sexual conduct both red and black, bucket filling, abuse, mild gore and future rape.) gam x kan blackrom
1. Black encounter

"I said Sit down peasant blood." His voice was a low growl in my face. My legs responded on there own and I dropped to sitting on my calfs. A low growl admitted from my throat at him. His face paint pulled into a grin as he croutched in front of me and slammed his hand beside my head. I flinched by nature and growled quietly. "Now you listen here you motherfucking peasant blood I am above you, I am a fucking high blood and you are my personal slave. Got it?" He growled at me a loud monsterous tone that made my heart skip a beat. I nodded in response not finding my voice. This was normal between us, we werent a very good no scratch that HE wasnt a very good kismesis. He dominated me easily but yet I would not always submit without a fight. He pressed against me pushing me further into the wall. Even in this pitch dark I could at least make out where his face was. He grinned at me accepting my submission. As he stood and turned I grinned and raised my whisle to my lips. Taking a deep breath, I let out a soft whisle. He stopped in his tracks and I knew it was on. In an instant I was on my back his hands at my throat. My dull claws found his arms leaving shallow cuts that bled the dark purple blood. He growled constricting my airway. My knee found his groin and I took his slight moment of pain to flip him roughly and top him pressing my hands into his hair and yanking hard. I leaned over and delivered a small bite on his shoulder. His blood dripped into my mouth tasteing sweet, forbidden. He threw me off easily and pinned my arms up above my head with one hand. His other hand tore my red sweater from me and trailed scratches along my chest, his claws much sharper then mine. My mutant red blood seemed to glow in the dark and he sneared in disgust at the sight of it. "Motherfucking peasant!" He growled to me gifting me with a swift sharp hit acrss my cheek. I growled and spit some blood on him. He wiped it off and picked me up by my throat then tossing me onto his pile of horns letting out a loud 'hooooonk'. I knew I was treading on dangerous territory with his violent nature but for some reason today I felt a little rebellious. He topped me before I could recover from the pain of the metal on the horns bruising my skin. He grinded against my hips and growled in my neck biting roughly at my skin. The weight of him kept me firmly in place despite my futile struggles. His claws found there way into my hair pulling and tugging as his lips crashed against mine. His paint rubbed off across me, tasteing horrible in my mouth. I hated that taste, his taste. Like paint and faygo. I growled in disgust as his tongue forced its way into my mouth past my dull fangs. His though were sharpened and long occasionally cutting my tongue. Are tongues fought for dominance in a struggle for power. His though was more talented and exspirienced then myself so he easily pinned my tongue. He let out a growl of victory and I returned with one of frustration. His blood dripped onto me reminding me of my small victory, I had topped him. For a mutant like me to top a high blood was an ultimate disgrace, even in matespriteship a low blood would never top there high blood partner. I was pulled from my thought by the sound of my pants being torn. "Dont ignore me mutant bitch." He sneered his claws ripping down my pants. I growled out loud and struggled harder. We had not gotten that far at my embarassing begged request. I was celibate and would remain so. Even though we were kismesis, we do have boundries. He was not to take the sexual activity to far or leave markings on visible skin and I was to submit eventually and not to ramble or blow my whisle. Of course we both broke a rule already I only hoped he did not break my sacred rule. His claw found my once white panties soaked through red with pre-genetic fluid. In one simple movement they were ripped off me. It was not the first time I had been bare in front of him and I am quite sure it was not going to be the last. My bulge writhed around leaking bright candy red much to my own dismay. He grinned at this and traced one claw around my bulge just out of reach for the tendrical. I growled in frustration and pushed myself forward his hand near enough for my bulge to wrap around his digits. He yanked his hand back as my face heated to a bright red. I let out an accident whine. "Heh looks like a motherfucker all up wants some attention." He grinned knowing how close he's pushing me. My face heated brighter then my removed sweater and I clawed his back in response to his teasing. He didnt even flinch and instead dug his claws into my shoulders pressing my back into the horns that had been letting out honks through the whole thing. I grit my teeth at the burning pain and growled softly. His claws trailed down over the welped skin on my chest irritating the cuts. His hand suddenly gripped my bulge a little to tightly. I let out a loud hiss of discomfort. He knew his fondleing triggered me yet left me practically begging. His rough touch left me in a puddle and panting yet enough of my mind to deny him further acess to myself. Of course it didnt stop there. He also required such release. His face neared mine in a grin his paint rubbing on me some. "Beg." He commanded in my ear before biting down his fangs pierceing the tender skin. I growled low and quiet but his growl overpowered mine. My face heated brightly and he grinned at me. "P-please give me r-release." I stuttered. Him, the only one who makes me at a loss for words. He gave a dark chuckle. "I cant up and motherfucking hear you my mutant peasant." I scratched his arm and kneed him against the stomach, his weaker point. "Motherfuck!" He growled out loudly. His eyes darkened a second but he grinned once more and dug his claws into my bulge. A sharp scream erupted from me and I shut my eyes tight at the searing pain. "Dont make me fucking repeat myself warm blood." A low whimper left my parted bruised lips. "Please..high blood...release me.." I knew if I pressed any further he would break the delicate thread between blackrom and murderous intent. It was the point I submitted. He grinned please at my lessened struggles. His teeth bit at my skin leaving bloodied marks. He pushed me further down and sat up on his knees over my chest. My face was red and my breath already came in short gasps. He pushed his dotted pants down not bothering to even wear anything under. His dark purple bulge writhed obviously much larger then my own. He grabbed my horns tightly and pulled my face up making me catch myself on my elbows. I hissed at the mix of pain and pleasure. My face leaned in and I slide my tongue across his bulge. The tip wrapped around my tongue finding its way into my mouth. He tugged my face closer by my horns causeing a whimper from me. I complied nonetheless by opening my mouth more letting his bulge wriggle down into my throat. I gagged at it but didnt bother trying to pull back with his firm grip on my horns. He let out a shaky breath but didnt dare let me hear his moans, those were most likily reserved for his matesprite. He thrusted forward causeing a choked sound from me. Of course we had done this enough times to where he knew my breath limit, not that he always obeyed that. Ive passed out more then enough times to learn this. He thrusted rather roughly letting out light groans and digging his claws into my skin. My tongue wrapped around his bulge as best as I could with his rapid thrusting. His fluid dripped down my lips and chin. His taste like a light grape, it disgusted me. His hand reached down roughly pumping across my own deprived bulge as his fluid suddenly released in my mouth. My height was reached and my breath hitched as my body shook. At the risk of choking I was forced to swallow before he removed himself and pushed me off the pile. I groaned and sent a light glare up at him. His eyes were closed but he grinned assumingly feeling my glance. I took his silence as my dismissal. I grabbed my sweater and pulled it on fixing it over my recent cuts and bruises. The wool irritated the skin. I looked at my torn panties and decided just to leave them. After putting my tattered pants back on I picked up my whisle which had been removed with my sweater. I walked out not having to say another word to him. His room was far into the large meteor my friends and our decsendents had occupied. There was noone nearby for a few miles. Noone to interupt,and noone to hear the screams of our forbidden blackrom. I walked outside back towards our large castle like structure most of us resided in. The dark space sky calmed me with its vastness and I took a moment to look up at it. The stars were beautiful. I took a deep breath my throat sore from the strangulation I received. I continued into the castle toward the main lounge room. My descendant karkat was in there along with the terezi,dave,mituna,kurloz,latula and john. They seemed to be too busy argueing over a movie to notice me. "Heyyy kann wat ish rong wit yiur face!" Mituna pointed out in his high pitched lisp. I had forgotten about me and gamzees transgressions over our rules. The group turned toward me curiously eyeing me. "Oh, it is nothing I simply tripped on a walk. I am tired now so I wont be joining your festive entertainment movie. Please excuse me." I finished quickly walking off past them down the hall to my room. Once inside I let out a low sigh. They would never understand. To them I was just the insufferable, a pathedic troll who wore his mutant color with pride and couldnt keep his mouth shut. I quickly shed my tattered clothing and left it on the floor. I went and turned on the shower leaveing the door cracked. Noone ever dared to enter my room at the risk of a lecture on private space. I absent-mindedly rubbed my newly formed bruises. My body hurt and ached at every movement. I stepped into the warm water letting it wash the fluids and blood off of me. I glanced down at the glowing blood on the bottom of the tub, it shone back the bright almost translucent red. Kurloz pov I sat petting mitunas hair in the mainroom as the other around me argued on whether to watch some human action movie or karkats troll romcom movie. I offered mituna a smile at his adorable grin to the movie choices. He suddenly perked up and pointed. "Heyyy kann wat ish rong wit yiur face!" He yelled pointing at kankri who had walked in. The side of his face was turning a dark red showing a bruise forming. He stuttered an excuse and walked off. I could tell instintly where he had been and I knew who he had been with. My heightened senses could easily tell of course the others wouldnt be able to tell. I signed to mituna that I would be right back. He nodded and started talking with john about the human action movie. I got up and walked down the hall towards kankris room. I didnt bother knocking and walked in. His clothes smelled of Him as well as kankris blood. He appeared to be in the shower so I waited on his bed. I had suspicions about this for a while and I needed to be sure things didnt go to far. I knew my descendant well and he was unpredictable and more violent then myself, but of course not stronger. Kankri walked out in a white towel and on seeing me the blood drained his face before returning in excess. His cheeks heated to a bright red and he hid behind the doorway to the bathroom. Kankri pov After I stepped out the shower I wrapped my towel around me and walked out not bothering to look in the mirror. I was sure I looked pretty bad. I looked up and noticed kurloz sitting on my bed looking at me sternly. I paled and hid almost imidiantly. "O-oh c-can I help y-you, kurloz?" I stuttered feeling the blush in my cheeks. He clapped his hands twice and I sighed and walked around avoiding eye contact. I knew some of my injuries were obviously showing. He snapped once and I reluctently looked up to meet his gaze. He signed to me. 'How long have you two been black?' I flinched at the question. "Two months.." I whispered feeling uncomfortable standing in only a towel. He patted the side of the bed and I sighed and sat next to him keeping the towel close to me. He snapped again getting my attention, I looked up to watch him sign. 'How bad is it ?' I knew he was referring to my injuries. I kept quiet and looked down. I didnt want anyone to know about this, I felt ashamed enough as is. As if reading my mind he signed. 'Dont worry I'm not going to tell anyone.' I mummbbled a thanks my voice sounding raw even to me. The hand marks over my throat were a deep red surrounded by dark grey. He reached over and pulled down my towel slowly. I didnt bother to stop him. His eyes widened as his eyes glanced over my battered body. Gamzee had done a number on me this time I knew this. It was my fault I pushed his boundries and I was punished for it, the pain on my face told me that. Kurloz sighed in his throat and got up heading into my bathroom. He came back with a medical kit that was in everyones bathrooms. He sat in front of me and pulled out a few things. 'Turn around.' He signed. I did as he said heaitantly. "Why are you helping me?" I glanced back to see his response. 'It was my descendant who did it.' He replied after a short while. He picked up a needle and skillfully threaded it. He must have seen my face because he signed. 'Dont worry I am very good with needles.' I was unsure whether that was meant as a joke or not but I only nodded in response. His hand guided me to lay on my back. He positioned the towel over my lower parts. He cleaned the wounds and disinfected them. I tried to remain silent but let out a few panted gasps and soft whimpers. After cleaning he was ready to start stitching some of my deeper cuts. 'Are you ready? It will hurt.' I nodded already panting. "I will try to remain still." I panted gripping the sheet to my bed. He nodded and started to stitch the deep cuts across my chest. I let out a few whimpers and tensed keeping my eyes closed tight. By the end a few tears had fallen from my eyes but I had remained for the most part still. He skillfully tied off the last one and wiped off some of the blood. He glanced over his handiwork also noticeing the old scars of my past injuries. I laid panting for a few moments before opening my eyes. Kurloz was looking at me with a strange exspression on his face. 'I wont interfer, but I will give a fair warning. He is very dangerous and can get violent more so then myself. He may accidently go beyond the customs of blackrom.' I sighed and nodded. 'If things get to bad I will end it.' He signed and left me alone to my thoughts. I stared at the ceiling before my vision started fading into the mystical world of dreambubbles. 


	2. pale for you

Chapter 2

I awoke my body stiff and acheing. A soft groan escaped me as I began to sit up. From in the mainroom I could hear karkats yelling. I pulled on another red sweater over the bright mutant red gills lined around my rib cage and my black pants now sadly tailored to fit up to my waist no thanks to porrum. I walked out feeling rather tired but stopped short when I entered the lounge. Karkat was complaining to gamzee who stood with a bored smile on his face. His glance didnt lift to mine so I averted my eyes. Kurloz who sat in a chair in the comotion stood and followed me to the kitchen. 'You okay?' He signed once I faced him.

"Yes. I am quite fine." I lied while making myself a cup of tea.

I had always preferred the tea over coffee. He gave a short sigh and was about to sign something else but karkat,gamzee and now terezi walked in. Gamzee held a fake smile that made me shudder. Terezi simply laughed at them both. Terezi and gamzee had long since worked out there failed blackrom,they were actually pretty close now. I headed back into the lounge and sat carefully with my tea in hand. Terezi walked out in her cape and holding a white scalemate in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. She looked at me strangely before scrunching her nose.

"Good luck with that." She said before walking off leaveing me confused.

As if the universe hated me none other then cronus appeared wearing his usual white shirt and black pants.

"Heya cheif!" He hollared but stopped and looked at me. "Damn..." He removed the unlit cigerette from his mouth but before he could say much more kurloz directed him to the kitchen.

I gave a relieved sigh. I knew keeping this secret would be hard,thats why I was avoiding the high bloods. There the only ones with high enough senses to smell him on me. I finished my tea but left my cup there not wanting to visit there conversation. I walked upstairs through many of the halls and various rooms. They had made up some of the rooms into game rooms, a sauna and pool, an archery range,a sewing room and various other ones. I simply wandered the halls not really wanting to think about much. Before I knew it I was on my stomach on the ground. I whimpered but gave a low growl at the rough hands that pushed me over. I looked up at gamzees pissed off face. He pulled my shirt up roughly and looked at the various stitching along the cuts across my back and hips. He gave a terrifying growl and pushed my clothes back down before storming off. I watched him leave in a daze.

"What..."

Kurloz pov

I noticed gamzee slowly sly away from the group and sneak up stairs. I knew what he was going to find out so I simply waited in front of my room door. Gamzee showed up a few minutes later and I led him into my sound proof room. After closing the door gamzee growled loudly.

"Why did you up and motherfucking touch whats clearly mine!"

He was always so tempermental.

'I simply fixed that which you motherfucking broke. Your a fucking horrible kismesis. Look at you barely a scratch. Did you even let him fight back?' I signed back towards him giving my best disapproving look.

"He is fucking mine and dont you all up and fucking interfering in my shit. What I do with the fuck blood is none of your , motherfucking business."

'What you up and do alone is not but I will not tolerate him being left injured. I will warn you now gamzee. If you take this too far I'm going to end it and it's not going to be pretty.' I signed growling low in my throat looking down at him.

He growled back testing my dominance. I glared at him and let out a throaty roar making my obvious strength known. I will not tolerate disrespect from my descendant. He gave a submissive growl and stormed out but not before telling me to stay the fuck out of his quadrents. I sighed and shut my door before sitting and rubbing my forehead.

"Are youth okay kurlothz?" Mituna entered.

I smiled my strings giving a familiar tug. I held out my hand to him and he came and sat on my lap but gave me a sad face.

'Whats wrong mituna.'

"Kurlothz..."

Kankri pov

Some time had passed since I had started wandering about. The castle was very large and one can easily get lost. I for the most part could tell my direction pretty easily, I was somewhere on the fourth floor at least. The walking had calmed my mind and the voices within it. It was not easy being a seer after all especially one of blood. I turned to look at the spa area. I crack open the door seeing it empty then walked fully in.

'Prehapse some relax time might help.' I thought heading over into the male changeing room.

We all had lockers of various colors but not many people used this spa as this one was smaller then the one downstairs on the third floor. I slowly peeled off my sweater careful of my tender stitched wounds. Setting it aside I opened my locker and pulled out a white plain tee shirt and some red swim pants. After successfully getting my garments off and my swim wear on I exited the changing room and opened the door to the hot tub. I left the door cracked and slowly and quite painfully slide into the water. At first it stung my cuts but soon after that faded I was able to lean back and close my eyes. My gills began to open bringing in the oxygen of the water. The water felt good against my battered body and I felt myself drift into a for once peaceful sleep.

I didnt really know how long I had slept but when I opened my eyes cronus's face was about an inch from mine.

"Eh cheif!" He cooed.

"Ahh!" I jumped and fell aside into the water. I came up and flushed turning away to cover as much of my skin as my white wet shirt now showed.

"C-cronus it is highly innappropriate to scare people like that also to watch someone while they sleep.."

He simply laughed and sat back a cigerette hanging lazily from his mouth.

"Sorry sorry your just so cute when you sleep. You looked all peaceful and shit."

A scarlet blush rose to my cheeks.

"That is highly in appropriate. To watch someone as they sleep is quite an offense to there territory and personal space. In addition i am not 'cute' by..."

"So cheif it cant be kurloz, you two seem to get along pretty well. So that leaves the clown right?"

My face instintly turned a color that put my sweater to shame.

"I-i..well you see...it's not.." For once I could not find words to say.

He was correct.

He grinned and I was about to ask him (polietly of course) to leave but he then frowned and glanced at my see through short.

"Those look pretty bad. I dont remember seeing him as torn up as you."

This was not a conversation I wanted from cronus of all people. I do not need to be lectured of the state of my black quadrent. I knew already how bad it was. We werent normal kismesis, we crossed boundries that most considered bad form or just platonic hate. I cleared my throat.

"Uh yes well I assure you our hate is quite mutual and I am in control of our quadrant." I lied.

I felt bad at lying to him since he was only worried for me but I did not need people worrying over a low mutant blood like me. My blackrom was indeed out of control. Gamzee was much to violent and gave me little or no room to defend myself evenly in our pitch fights. I did hate him though, his face disgusted me and his eyes blood red with black hole irises. The way he looked at everyone as though they were below him. I had never met such a person who could ilicit such a negitive response in me that I would forget myself for a moment and lose my composure. At first our blackrom was more pitch flirt then anything but when he attack me and we had our first pitch fight. The thrill and fear and hate I felt, it was a big rush and something I was unuse to. I had vowed to be celibate and for most part have managed to keep myself so but the hate that burned me and the fear firmly placed in my mind kept me returning to him. I know it was unwise to not accept help in this situation but my pride and fear kept me silent. It was true I did fear gamzee as much as I hated him. Part of me hated myself for these feelings and the acts invoked by them but another part deep in my soul burned for the release and the pain brought about by this hated passionate romance.

A small whisper floated through my mind followed by another.

'Those with warmed hearts fall below.'

'They created bloodied paths for the coldest to follow.'

'Only one shall rise.'

'Guider of the lowest, savior whom dies.'

The voices whispered to me long forgotten prophecies of lineage and ancestry.

I was shocked from my thoughts by cronus snapping in front of my face.

"Yo kan you alright?"

"Oh yes, simply voices again. It has gotten me a head ache so I believe I will take my leave now."

He frowned but nodded understanding. I stood from the water and left not bothering to grab my clothes. I hung a towel around my shoulders enough to keep me decent if anyone wandered by. I walked down the stairs and into my room. Shutting the door I slid down against it and let out an exhasborated sigh. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head against them. I hadnt really been lying to cronus, the voices were starting to rile up again. I held my hands against my head breathing slow while the voices multiplied some even sounding as young as 2 sweeps. It was sad, I've been dead for billions of sweeps yet I still curl up and cry like a wriggler when I cant take the voices. I hear them, all of our bloodlines speaking at once there joy, pain, sadness, victorys and screams of there death. It was a curse. I grit my teeth as they grew louder begging and praying to be saved by this almighty hero they dreamed of. I crawled over to my recoupercoon that sat opposite to my human bed still stained with my blood. As I pulled myself up my foot slipped and I fell into the slime filled pod. I mummbbled an irritated word and laid back letting the sopor soak into my body and relax my mind. I waited a few moments. Why wasnt it working? The voices didnt cease there yells and my body went rigid.

'No..please not now.' I silently pleaded in my mind as I gasped my feild of vision bled into hundreds of faces and bloods of every shade in the hemospectrum.

Trolls of all ages smiling then crying and finally when there death came. I couldnt tell there screams from mine. I was clentched tightly and my teeth drew blood at my lips. Each one once happy now laying in a pool of blood. Some ended quick and sudden and other slow and painful. I could hear there screams and pleads and feel the pain of their torchered bodies and souls. Then I felt something warm wrap around me and a calming voice was speaking. The voices once screaming in my head slowly began to quiet down. My hearing returned first but my vision took a few hours.

"Is he alright!?" One of the blurred voices asked.

"He will be okay in a few hours it was just another vision."

"Heth screamedth loud thsat time kurlothz."

I heard a shuffle around me and a damp cold cloth went over my eyes.

"Kankri can you hear me now?"

It was porrims gentle voice. I let out a groaned response as my body would not move.

"Kurloz can you help me set him on the bed?"

A silence then I was lifted and set down. I took a slow breath.

"Damn, you sure he'll be alright?"

The sound of my mouthy descendant almost made me smile.

"Yes,while they dont happen often when his visions do they are at full force. Ive dealt with this many times it's not the worst he's been. Though he wont be able to see correctly for a few hours." Porrim explained to them.

Thats right, none of the descendants had ever encountered my sudden visions.

"Water.." I groaned my voice hoarse and sore undoubtedly from my own screams.

"I got it!"

That was meulins voice. I guess she and her descendant returned from there apperant trainning session. I think they went around spying for there not so hidden shipping charts. In a minute or so I was lifted up and a glass was pressed to my lips. I drank slow as the cooled water burned my already acheing throat. I reached up and slowly pulled down the cloth over my eyes. My vision was a black blur but I could barely make out the shape of each persons horns and hair to tell who they were.

Karkat and terezi hung by the door and nepeta was next to kurloz. Porrim held me and meulin stood beside me. In the corner I could barely make out gamzees figure leaning against the wall, he almost seemed smug.

"S.. Sorry to worry everyone." I croaked as best as I could.

"You shouldnt talk idiot." Karkats voice rang up.

I gave a slight smile and nodded as best I could. After a while karkat, terezi, meulin and gamzee left. Kurloz stayed and took over for porrim. The silence of not being able to talk began to bother me.

"He saw the stitches." I mummbbled my voice still sore and raspy but better.

I was able to see slightly better, just enough to make out his hand movements.

'Yes, we had a talk soon after,'

I repositioned myself and flinched. My body was still healing and exhausted from the vision. Even though we were dead and no longer players our powers still very much affected us.

"What did he say..?" I hesitated.

Kurloz gave a slight smile.

'You need not worry about that. He is my descendant and if need be I will control him.'

I nodded feeling a little better. I pushed myself against the back walk and sat up with kurloz's help.

"Sorry...all this time being dead and i'm still as useless as a wriggler during the attacks." I mummbbled between pained breathes.

He waved my words away nonchalantly. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, for being nice to me. It's been a while since anyone has."

He smiled and patted my head.

'Me and my moirail broke up.' He signed.

I stared at him a moment.

"Im sorry. I thought you two were close though."

'Yes. Though I suppose he found someone else that is better for him.'

"Are you okay with that?" I asked tentivly.

He shrugged but I could see the slight hurt in his dull eyes. I leaned over hesitantly and hugged him gently despite my usual demenor of not wanting to trigger people. He seemed surprised at first but returned my hug. He lifted his hand.

'I know you are so adamant about your celibacy but... I honestly have felt pale for you..for quite a while and I would like to be your moirail if you would accept to be mine.'

This was the first time I had seen him so sad and weak. He had taken care of me and showed me kindness that no one else really had. He needed me and I needed him.

"Yes." I smiled at him my face slightly flushed.

He hugged me (gently of course). I was slightly pale towards porrim but she was more of a lusi figure to me then a moirail. I returned his hug but gasped when I saw gamzee standing in the doorway a very angry exspression on his face. I shrunk behind kurloz letting out a low growl. Kurloz blocked his vision from me and signed him something I could not reconize. Gamzee growled lowly and walked off.

"What did you tell him?"

Kurloz turned to me.

'Just a little warning.'

I gave him a questioning look but he said or rather signed nothing more so I let it be. His hand gently petted my hair making me release a soft purr. I flushed a bright red but the gentle touch calmed me. I ended up falling asleep in his lap to the slow petting motion.


	3. Series of unlucky events

Chapter 3

The next few days passed by rather quickly. I hadnt seen gamzee at all which least to say was good, it allowed me time to heal. Karkat had gotten the idea to head over to a beach dream bubble aradia said we'd be passing through for a day. Me and kurloz had gotten closer as moirails and it turned out mituna was okay with that. We were curently walking along the forrest styled dream bubble. It was strange though. Aradia couldnt tell whose bubble it was. I held onto my bag with a towel and such as we walked along the trail karkat in front doing his usual selfproclaimed leadership attitude. Honestly I found that quite adorable though I would refuse to tell him so at the risk on giving him an anger tantrum.

"Karkatttt are we there yetttt...everything around here just smells like green apples and occasionally cher.."

" no we're not.." Karkat cut terezi off.

I smiled and heard kurloz give a soft throaty chuckle as a few others giggled. Karkat turned and glared at them. He was so adamant about not talking about his blood color even though everyone knew it anyway I mean clearly I was his ancestor in a strange way and I myself proclaimed my blood boldly in defiance of the hemospectrum. We walked and talked about another mile before terezi ran ahead yelling.

"Finally I can smell the sweet blueberry water!"

I smiled as we walked onto the beach and began setting up our towels and the coolers full of drinks and food. Dave followed after terezi slowly and john and karkat began with antics of splashing each other which brought in nepeta, meulin, and feferi who decided to come at the mention of water. Aradia sat atop a rock smiling and latula was showing mituna how to stand on a surf board. Cronus was busy argueing with eridan. I smiled pleasantly and sat on my red towel under an open umbrella. I did not wear my sweater but opted out for a red tee shirt that was much to tight and constricted my side gills and my red swim shorts that went just above my knees revealing my grey skin that was pale from constantly coverage. Kurloz laid out his black and purple towel and sat beside me.

"Your not going to swim?" I asked him.

'Not really. What about you?' He signed.

I blushed slightly.

"I uh never learned..." I stated quietly.

He gave me a smile and stood offering his hand. I took it curiously and he led me to the water smiling.

"Oh no kurloz's..no I don't ..."

Splash.

He had tossed me into the shallow water and stood smiling, my hills responded to the contact of the sea water. I looked at him but smiled and pulled him in to laughing. He let out a soft throaty laugh.

'I'll teach you moirail.'

I smiled at the familiar sign, moirail. Kurloz had slowly been teaching me more sign launguage. I could pick out most words but a lot more were lost to my limited knowledge on the subject. After kurloz helped me up he showed me how to float without sinking and how to hold my breath under water since at the moment my gills were useless. After I could successfully go chest deep and not float away I let go of kurloz's arm support. I smiled at the cool water then turned towards kurloz who gave a thumbs up. It made me laugh til he looked behind me eyes wide and before I knew it I was under water. My head hit the bottom of the reef knocking the wind from me. I coughed and managed to suck in more water without my gills directing the air to my lungs the water would drown me. My arms flailed about looking for anything to grasp onto. My vision blurred a moment. The water current passed but I couldn't dislodge my foot from underneath a large piece of coral that had broken free from the reef. My blood floated around the water in small swirls. I felt a pair of lips press to mine and air blown into my mouth and my shirt was lifted my gills flaring open. I sucked in coughing as the painful weight was lifted from my foot and a pair of arms pulled me up. When I reached the air I coughed roughly gasping and grabbing onto the arms that held me.

"Kankri calm down. Deep breathes."

Cronus voice rang beside me and I tried to calm my over active heart. I felt kurloz's hand rub against my hair. He was the one holding me. Cronus must have gone down to free me. My lungs burnt as I coughed up more salty water. Although I did have gills I was not entirely an aquatic troll, I was mutated from aquatic trolls or that's the theory anyway.

"Wow you really have some damn bad luck." Karkat was avoiding looking at me or rather my bloodied foot.

I nodded to tired to bother defending myself not that it wasn't true I did often have strides of bad luck. Kurloz sat me on a towel and draped another around my shivering frame and he probably would have hugged me if he wasn't himself cold blooded. Feferi ran over whenever she saw Cronus and eridan jump in. She looked at my foot and told eridan to get some strange sea termed things. He nodded and dove into the water.

"Don't worry Kankri I can fix this up quickly!" Her high pitched sweet voice rang.

"Thank you." I responded.

Kurloz sat next to me patting my back whenever I felt the need to cough more. The transition from fully using my aquatic pair if lungs and my dry pair of lungs was tricky if you weren't accustom to it.

"That wave came out of nowhere. If me an tuna weren't on that board we'd have been swept away too!" Latula spoke up holding Mituna hand who seemed slightly worried.

"It was rather surprising." I agreed my coughing becoming less frequent as my body switched fully to my dry lungs.

"Only other ones of us in the water were us aquatics and you two."

Cronus added referencing me and kurloz.

'I did not see it until it was right behind us.' Kurloz added.

"Well I for one am glad no one else was hurt." I spoke as eridan returned with some strange looking thing.

"What..is that?" I asked looking at the bundle of sea weed and another strange looking red and Yellow Sea grass.

"Hehe it's a special type of seaweed my lusi use to put on my cuts whenever I'd play around the coral." She smiled and poured a bottle of water on my foot before wrapping it in the strange sea weed.

I winced at the contact but then the pain subsided and it began to heat up.

"Oh wow it feels a lot better." I said as the pain numbed.

"Yup that's how it works. There's this little antigen chemical thing that makes it all feel better and gets rid of the poison that is often in the coral. Glub glub!"" Her voice made me smile. She was such a nice person and I could see why Cronus had such a flush crush on her.

"We should probally go now since the bubble is close to passing." Aradia spoke up from next to dave and terezi who kept glanceing her red eyes at my blood. I had heard that she had gotten her sight back but that she felt she made a mistake and reblinded herself not that I would ever inquire about it that would be rather rude.

"Ah sure." I replied making a move to stand.

Kurloz hooked his arms under mine and hoisted me up. I insisted he not carry me but we compromised with me leaning on him. Dave, karkat and terezi began collecting our stuff. We walked back to our entry point and aradia led us through back to our meteor. Kurloz sat me on the bed to my room and frowned at my slightly swollen foot.

'Your getting hurt a lot recently.' He signed.

I gave him a smile.

"Just a string of bad luck is all. I'm fine Kurloz." I reassured him. "Besides my foot doesn't hurt at all now."

He gave me a strange look and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He leaned over and hugged me gently placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him and leant my head against his shoulder his touch calmed my mind. He raised his hand and I looked to see if he was going to sign but instead he made a half diamond. My smile widened. I also raised my hand my fingers completing our diamond. It wasn't often I smiled but with my unlikely moirail it seemed I was always smiling. I didn't even mind the fact that people came in physical contact with me more often then my past self would have liked. I'm starting to see why everyone enjoys the quadrants so much. It makes you feel complete. Maybe giving up my celibacy vow wouldn't be as horrible as I though it was.


	4. DO YOu even knoW PAIN?

My head hurt as I slowly rose to consciousness. I was beginning to get sick of waking with constant headaches. The floor below me was a familiar cold seeping through my back and into my bones. I slowly opened my heavy eyes only to be met with darkness. I let my night vision adjust allowing me to see a little better but not by much. A dark laugh echoed beside me and I lifted myself up painfully and glanced up. Gamzee stood above me grinning his pants slacking and his shirt falling off his shoulders.

"Hey there motherfucker." He knelt beside me grabbing a handful of my hair.

A low growl emitted from my throat and I snapped up raking my nails across his arm drawing the deep plum blood to the surface of his dark grey skin. He

let out a low growl but grinned pressing his face against mine some of his messy paint rubbing onto me. His hands guided my face by tugging on my hair and I let out a low pained groan.

"How about we motherfucking play dress up?"

I went to tell him that we were not wrigglers and that that was a very stupid idea but he pulled up on my hair tugging me to my feet as I buried my nails into his skin enjoying the way his high blood smears across my fingers. He pushed me roughly against the wall and I gasped feeling the wall scrape across my not yet fully healed back. He grinned and leant over biting at my neck before grabbing a box that was beside us. I looked up at him, as he was much taller then me, and gave him a half curious glare. He tugged my hair and grinned flipping me so I was facing the wall. I growled as his hand crawled up my red shirt that I hadn't changed out of. He pulled it off pinning my thin body against the wall with his strength. I wondered for a moment how he had even gotten me here without someone noticing but those thoughts vanished when I felt an article of clothing slip over my head my arms shoved roughly through the sides. My pants were pulled off and I was lifted from them. I had squirmed through the strange ordeal making it as difficult for him as I could though it only earned me a hard slap across my ass and bites across my neck. He pulled me from the wall and grinned at me enjoying my embarrassment. He had managed to get me in a very short red and black laced cafe girl outfit with a frilly head band around my horns. I growled loudly at him my face clearly red. It wasn't that I haven't worn female orientated clothing before as for our race clothing can be worn by either sex you choose to be known by, it was the fact that what he put me in was the the most shortest and frilliest dress ever made in all of trollmanity. He grinned clearly amused at the shortness and form fit. I growled baring my dull fangs and pulled my arm from his loose grip.

"I fucking hate you." I growled as he was too busy laughing to care enough to retort back.

It was times like this that he acted more like a kismesis, always trying to get the other to admit defeat but never wanting to be the first to do so. He was pissing me off but I had freedom to defend myself something that was rare. I started untying the back of the dress but his hand grabbed at mine before I could. He growled lightly and held my hands behind me as his teeth found my neck biting and nipping at the skin. I pulled on my arms in protest to his fangs which pierced at my skin coaxing the translucent red blood from me. He growled and bit down once more before pulling his mouth away but keeping a firm grip at my wrists. He switched my hands to using only one of his to hold them as he pressed my back against his chest. His other hand trailed down my sides pausing along the gills at my side through the thin cloth before settling at the hem of the skirt that showed a tease of my ass. His claws traced over my skin a hair short of cutting into it. I groaned and could help but pant at the teasing. He cut off my black boxers with his claw releasing my unsheathed bulge from the entrapping garment. His rough large hand molded against my bulge and I shuddered letting a moan slip. He let out a light laugh beside my neck and I growled back. He worked his fingers along the length of my bulge the appendage curling around his fingers leaving a clear red fluid. I now panted fast as his fingers stroked along my bulge. My knees felt weak and shaky and I almost couldn't hold myself up. He bit along my neck and shoulder as his hand gained a steady rhythm against my bulge pressing me near my edge. I bit at my tongue to keep in the moans but with every firm pump my voice betrayed me. I could feel his own bulge swirl against me from under his pants. His claws dug into my wrist leaving a painful burn feeling along them. I gasped loudly and let out a moan as I reached my climax; my muscles shook and my bulge spilled a stream of red genetic fluid onto his hand and the floor. My legs finally gave out and he let me drop to the floor. I rested panting on my calfs as my bulge laid out from under the short hem. He knelt behind me and pulled down his own slacked pants. His hands grabbed my arms from behind me and he pushed me over to my fours. I glanced back apprehensive as my nook was clearly in his view.

"Gamzee.." I breathed.

No response.

"Hey! This is not funny and I ask you to let me up now."

Again I got no eyes were hidden behind his messy hair but there was a permanent grin plastered across his face.

"Say brother...have you ever been to the dark carnival?"

His voice was icy but calm, cynical. I shook my head too afraid to answer with words. He laughed darkly and I jumped when his fingers found my nook rubbing across it roughly. I squirmed at the unwanted but pleasuring touch. His grip tightened across my arms pressing me closer. I let out a whimper as his large fingers plunged into my nook. The pain was searing as his fingers stretched me out and I'm whimpered already tears staining my cheeks.

"G-gamzee..stop it now!" I yelled but his fingers gave a hard shove deep into me and I yelled out.

"There there brother, hehe YOU JUST SIT BACK! and enjoy the ,motherfucking carnival."

I whimpered loudly but sighed when his fingers retracted from their painful position. He laughed and suddenly thrusted the length of his bulge into my once celibate nook. I screamed loud my voice cracking as my vision went white with the searing pain. He didn't give my body time to adjust before he pulled out and shoved violently back in. I openly cried letting the red tinted tears fall as he stole my celibacy from me. There was no doubt, he had crossed the line of blackrom, this wasn't a quadrant at all it was pure rage and hate. His hand no longer held my arms but instead one wrapped around my hips clawing at my bulge leaving long thin cuts and the other pulled at my horns roughly yanking my head back. His thrusts became rapid and rough and my cries grew louder.

"G..g-gamzee please...ah.. Stop it..please no more..please." I begged my mind going blank as black began to fill my vision.

He laughed and shoved his entire bulge into me releasing himself using my nook his own filial pail. I laid on the floor in a puddle of clear purple and deep bright red fluid. My blood mixed with his genetic material beneath me. He clawed across my back and I yelled out too weak to actually fight him back. He pressed his hand on my shoulder pushing me further to the ground.

"Low bloods belong on bottom bowing to me, YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MESSIAH! But don't worry brother, THE CARNIVALS JUST BEGUN!" He screamed at me.

My body shook and I raised my head up weakly looking at him, he tugged my head up by my horns and I whimpered loudly. He held a small tray of blacks whites an grey paint. He smeared the paint across me in whatever design he saw fit as I sobbed softly the pain growing in my lower region with every slow agonizing minute. He let out a growl as my tears evidently messed up his art work. His hand met the cup of my ass in a hard smack and I yelped loud and whimpered.

"I ..I fucking hate you! Your the worst black mate Any troll would ever hate to fucking have!" I screamed at him my voice cracking and hoarse from screaming and crying but he only ignored me and continued grinning his gaze focused and slightly wild. When he was done painting my face he grinned at his artwork and picked up something that was out of my line of sight. He pushed his bitter fingers past my lips covered in a sticky goo. I instinctively bit down til I could taste blood but he didn't so much as flinch. I went to spit out the horrible bitter substance but his hand pressed my jaw closed and his other held my nose. I struggled feeling the lack of air and finally just swallowed the goo. He pulled back his hands, grinning as I coughed. He dipped his two fingers into the tray of translucent green goo before shoving it back into my mouth his blood mixing in creating a horrid flavor. I growled low in my throat as he again forced me to swallow. This went on for a while until the tray of goo was nearly completely gone. My mind fogged and I found my body going numb and heavy. I couldn't move anything and when I looked around the hemospectrum swirled across my field of vision.

"W-what...fuck..hnnng." My voice was heavy and slow as if I had been between the realm of dreams and reality.

He chuckled beside me and I felt him shift over hearing the tin drop and sounds of rustling. He pulled my face backward and sat on my back. He bent my face up in a position that was more then uncomfortable for my neck but I couldn't move well enough to shift to any other position. My breath was fast and pained and I felt something cold and metallic press against my mouth.

"Now then how about we motherfucking take care of that loud mouth of yours?" He spoke hushed but with an amused edge.

I whimpered feeling a sharp prick to my lips before I gasped at the sudden pain, and again the pain came from my lower lip. The side of my mouth tugged close and I finally realized what he was doing.

'H-he's sewing my mouth shut!?' I thought my vascular pumping device giving a rapid painful thud against my chest.

I pushed my body to move, to escape to do anything; I was much to weak and heavy to even move my arms. He held me firm and reached about half my mouth. This was clearly to mock my new moirailegence with Kurloz. I screamed and yelled out cussing at him with everything I knew to say but my voice was soft and lazy and sounded pathetic even to my ears. When he finally tugged the last string I sobbed my voice muffled behind my lips as he wrapped a rough material around my wrists. My hair fell across my face messily and stained from sweat, tears, blood and genetic fluid. He walked away disappearing into the darkness before walking back something large in his hand. He placed the object in front of me and my eyes adjusted. I screamed in my throat and shut my eyes my body shaking visibly. He had placed a persons head in front of me. I recognized the person as rufios descendant whom he spoke so fondly of. My cries shook my body and I refused to open my eyes.

"Look." His voice demanded.

I shook my head it feeling very heavy as blood dripped from the stitches closing my mouth.

"I SAID MOTHERFUCKING LOOK!"

His voice made me jump and open my eyes. The boys head, tavros, was covered in dried brown blood and smears of paint. His eyes were dull and lifeless and stared up at something unknown. The skin was ashen and looked dried like leather.

"Say hi to tavbro...oh wait hehe your mouth." He laughed at his own mistake and continued laughing as I cried silently unable to move or think a single coherent thought.

He lifted my face up by my hair and I whimpered between the stitching. He finally stopped laughing and grinned at me covered in deep red bruises and large angry cuts. I laid in a pool of blood and genetic fluid on the dirty floor while he kneeled over my limp body. He laughed at me and lifted up a large juggling pin that was stained with an assortment of colors. He laughed his voice hollow and brought it down onto my chest. I screamed out the threads on my mouth nearly tearing. My chest gave way with a sickening crack and my vision flashed black and white among the swirls of colors. He kicked me over onto my side silent with a large grin amplified by the smudged pain on his face.

"Night motherfucker Honk." He spoke as he brought down the club above my head.

I screamed and my vision went black.


	5. Fight for something

I could faintly hear screams in the distance. They seemed so far away, like I was under water. My body was so very heavy. I felt no pain, I felt...relieved. Where was I? What happ...oh right. Gamzee must have killed my ghost self. Was that even possible? I don't think it matters now.

"Kaahnnckrhi"

What was that voice? It sounded familiar but panicked. I..can't remember.

"Kahhnckri!"

What were they saying? I reached out trying to grasp at what this voice was yelling.

"KANKRI!"

My name...it was yelling my name. The voice was rough. I knew this voice. It was..

"K-karkat!"

My eyes shot open and I gasped coughing as my lungs burned. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me as I gasped my heart racing in my chest.

"I-it's okay..shhh...kankri it's okay..."

Karkats shaky voice seemed to calm me and I finally saw him. He was crying red tears and his sweater was stained in bright blood...my blood, no..our blood. I glanced around my vision blurry with light traces of color. We were outside on the meteor, behind karkat was the whole group of everyone some looking at me and others tensing and glancing in the other direction. I followed there vision and saw kurloz standing in front of gamzee. Both looked ready to fight and Cronus along with my friends stood behind him. I made a move to speak but my lips remained shut tight by the stitching that bled into my looked horrified and scared as he held my weak body, I wanted to comfort him, he was so young. I heard a loud growl and I turned back to see gamzee and kurloz run at each other and collide into a mass of violence and power. I felt my heart stop as fear ran through me. My descendants moirail, my kismesis, and my moirail were literally trying to kill each other. I tried to lift up my body it feeling stiff and still very heavy but a scream erupted from my throat at the pain across my body.

"No..don't move just stay still..don't worry it will be okay!" Karkat sounded like he was trying to console himself along with me.

I let out a low groan as a wave of pain rippled up my sides. I felt like my lungs were being squeezed with each breath I took. I looked over with much difficulty to where kurloz and gamzee were still locked in a combat. Gamzee was very strong but his movements were slow and sloppy. Kurloz's were silky and he glided out of range of gamzees attacks. It was almost an equal fight. Gamzee had at some point retrieved his blood stained pin added with the color of bright red. He swung his pin toward kurloz who managed to slide out of its way. It wasn't even a fair fight, kurloz had no weapon. I watched wide eyed as the two high bloods fought for dominance. No one dared interrupt this fight that would be a suicide mission. I tried to lift my arm, to speak, to move but nothing would move my body was slowly going numb and limp. My vision began to blur just as I watched kurloz pin gamzee forcing him into a submission. Everyone watched holding there breath aside from my labored breathing. Kurloz signed something to gamzee who growled very loudly. Kurloz responded the growl. I faintly hear gamzee produce a small chirp from his throat. In a fight that was an ultimate humiliation and sign of submission, if it were red rom it would be a sign of ultimate love, pale trust and black humiliation. Kurloz shoved gamzees limp form aside who simply got up and ran off into the dark woods that surrounded the meteor. Kurloz waited a few moments before turning and rushing over to me. He knelt down beside me his face slightly cut up and leaking the dark purple blood onto the grass. I tried to opened my mouth past the restraints but he shooshed me with his finger. He signed over toward cronus and the others something about my state of being as I recognized hurt and my name. Cronus came over looking very sad and he helped karkat to slowly lift me. I wasn't even a foot off the ground before the pain became unbearable and my screams echoed across the open space. They set me back down gently as I gasped for a solid breath.

"We have to move him somehow?" Cronus spoke to Kurloz.

I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the sharp pains pulsing through my body.

"We can't leave him like this! He was damn near dead when we found him!" Karkat yelled out in his rough voice.

"If we move him to quickly he could bleed out." Cronus stated rushed.

They sounded so far away now, there voices hushed to the ringing in my ears.

I felt a cool hand slip under me, I recognized the familiar temperature as kurloz's.

"It's going to be a loud ordeal so I suggest anyone with sensitive hearing should probably go." Cronus spoke up and I heard soft putters of footsteps through the grass.

Kurloz tapped my shoulder gently and I opened my eyes as far as they would which wasn't much at all. I felt him take a deep breath and he signed to me.

'Im going to move you inside...I'll try an be as gentle as possible but it will hurt.' His face looked full of regret already.

I went to protest and tell him he should just leave me here but he began lifting me up my broken limbs falling limp against me. I screamed and buried my face against kurloz's shirt tears gliding down my already stained cheeks. My body sent waves of searing pain through me as I bit into kurloz's arm my instinct associating the high blood and pain as danger. My workable limbs flailed out in a fight or flight instinct that made all reason leave.

'Run!'

'Fight.'

'Danger!'

I screamed as I felt arms hold onto me tight. Another scent of high blood drafted over sending my mind and body into a frenzy of panic.

Noones pov

"Karkat maybe you can calm him down your both related and stuff." Cronus said backing away from the screaming and fighting kankri that was now going off complete instinct.

Karkat looked scared for once but he put on his leader face and walked over to were kurloz was trying to get kankri to calm down. Karkat placed a hand on kankris forehead.

"K-kankri it's okay shhhh it's alright your not in danger..n-noones going to hurt you I promise." Karkat whispered to the frail boy laying in his moirails arms.

Kankris eyes were open now but distant and slowly he began to calm seeming to feel that the low blood beside him was okay, so he was okay. A low pained groan erupted from kankri and karkat flinched whispering comforts to kankri as kurloz slowly moved him into the main building. Feferi and meulin had cleared off the coffee table and made space in the main room. Everyone else stood back as kurloz brought kankri in with karkat beside them and cronus following. Kurloz set down kankri very slowly and placed a pillow under his head. Karkat stood looking at kankri with a panic face before kanaya and terezi led him back a ways to calm down.

Kankri pov

All I could feel was the searing pain, everywhere. My limbs were like lead and my head felt like it was splitting in two still fogged by the after effects of the sopor. I forced my eyes open despite the heavy lids. My vision was still blurred but I could make out kurloz's face. He looked down at me and his finger went to touch the wires between my mouth. I flinched but slowly inched my fingers over his other hand. He placed a chaste kiss against my forehead and signed meulin to get something for him. She nodded with a worried glance and ran off into kitchen sounds of cabinets being opened filling the otherwise silent air. She brought back a pair of scissors and helped clear the room out telling others with her loud voice that some of the more skilled fighters should help keep watch outside. Kurloz pressed a hand to my cheek and I opened my eyes that I had once again closed.

'Im going to get these off.' He signed and I gave as much of a nod as my weak body would allow.

He pressed the scissors to my mouth and a few seconds later I heard a loud 'snip!'. The pain was mild to what the rest of my body felt like, I was sure to have many broken ribs and possibly a concussion. I listened to a few more of the snips before I felt the tug and a burning sensation. I let out a whimper and felt kurloz's hand gently pat my cheek. Finally the last thread was pulled off and kurloz gently wiped away the blood on his sleeve. Karkat had returned at this moment looking slightly pale and more sleep deprived then usual. I would have told him I were fine if I trusted my voice to sound fine, I knew I wasn't okay I had probably at a point died. If I had died here where would I go? Did I simply just disappear or would my ghost come back? My mind began to swim as the events washed over me. I could no longer call myself celibate. That hurt worse then anything. I hadn't realized I had been crying until I felt kurloz's hands' gently lift my face to look at him. A soft sob pressed past my lips and I pushed my heavy arms to clutch onto his shirt. I needed him so much at this point, the waves of emotion crashing around me. My sobs were very quiet and they sent pain through my chest making it more of a half whimper.

The thing that I feared most about this situation...was that it was in no way over. He would come back to take me or decide to kill me.


End file.
